Chalk-line Valentine
by ChibiCHICKENluver
Summary: The best part about being immortal, Sakura thought, was being able to annoy pretty little assassins without worrying about whether or not they were going to shoot you in the head. /SasuSaku/100sentences/NYC-AU/
1. chapter 1

**Title: **Chalk-line Valentine  
**Summary**: The best part about being immortal, Sakura thought, was being able to annoy pretty little assassins without worrying about whether or not they were going to shoot you in the head. /SasuSaku/100sentences/NYC-AU/

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**Notes1**: Hello! I decided to take the 100-sentence challenge thing, and man is it hard! All of my sentences are run-ons and have semi-colons, but whatever. Also, I like to think dialogue doesn't count as a sentence.

.

.

.

**Immortal – oo1**

She couldn't be killed because she wasn't _human_, and something about that always unnerved Sakura; she didn't know whether it was because she was the only one of her kind (at least, for all she knew) and she was going to have to face eternity alone, or if it were because she couldn't die _even if she wanted to._

**Sway – oo2**

And boy, did she want to; her green eyes narrow at the streets below her as she steps off the ledge and plummets down, and her last thoughts before impact is that maybe the roof of a skyscraper isn't the best place for a suicidal teenage girl to live.

**Sticks and Stones – oo3**

The first time a human male called her ugly – probably because she'd been rolling around in the filth of downtown Brooklyn for the past 2 weeks – she robbed him blind and bought herself 3 new outfits, a well-deserved trip to the salon, and turned heads no matter where she went for the following 4 months.

**Museum – oo4**

He was so beautifully out of place when she first spotted him: darting behind priceless artifacts, inconspicuously tailing a cloaked-man and mumbling to himself, she didn't think it was possible for a human to be so…interesting, but when she followed him and witnessed him cutting his targets throat, she knew for a fact she'd been proven wrong.

**Practical – oo5**

If an assassins job was to blend in, why was he so fucking _pretty_?

**Over – oo6**

It took her 2 weeks to figure out his daily routine; where he lived, his favorite restaurants, how many sugars he put in his coffee, how many people he killed each week on average, ect…and it was a week and a half longer than it usually took her, so maybe he was a decent assassin after all.

**Speak – oo7**

"Hi," she pipes up after nearly 10 minutes of silence; (she hadn't wasted 5 dollars on a metro-card for him to just ignore her; she even purposefully sat down across from him!) he looks at her from the corner of his eye and inclines his head ever so slightly.

**White noise – oo8 **

He was chasing her and shooting at her and Sakura didn't know if she was dreaming or not – the fact that she couldn't sleep told her it was the latter – but she could hear nothing but static and gunshots in her ears as she ran down the alley, grinning and laughing and having more fun than she could remember.

**Snow storm – oo9**

At first she wonders why he left, and then she realizes that his employer probably wasn't too happy with him letting a 16-year old girl escape; she sits on the ledge of his apartment building as snow flurries around her and thinks that even if she could feel, she would still be numb.

**Present – o1o**

"This is your coming home present for me?" Sakura stares at him, mouth hanging open; seriously, she hasn't seen him in how many months and the first thing he does is chloroform her? "You're _kidnapping_ me?" She doesn't think she's ever been happier.

**Quitting – o11**

He's a terrible assassin after all, she decides; a real assassin would have interrogated her already instead of leaving her tied up in his closet without someone to talk to and he should just _quit_.

**Paint – o12**

His employer (he's creepy and looks like a snake and makes her skin crawl) is pleased to see her bruised and gagged, or so Sakura thinks, because an evil smile splits his face and he says, "Very good, Sasuke-kun. I won't have to kill you after all," before he shoots her in the head – she is both elated and sad; she finally knows his name, but she won't get to apologize for staining his nice carpet red.

**Freak out – o13**

The look on his face when she opens her candy-apple eyes and feels the back of her head to make sure her hair has filled in nicely is priceless.

**Home alone – o14**

She's tied up again, but this time she's not going to sit around and wait to be shot in the head by another pedophilic-looking mobster so she tears apart her restraints and flees, but not before leaving a thoughtful note behind.

**Haunted – o15**

Sakura is sad for the next few weeks and thinks that maybe it's because Sasuke (she wonders if that's his real name and not like, an assassin alias) cleans up his destroyed apartment and washes the blood from his walls as if she was never there; and a month later he's following more strange men in museums and Sakura knows she's been forgotten.

**Moonlight – o16**

She's sad as she watches him sleep from his windowsill, because she knows that this will be the last time she visits him (if there's anything she's learned over the years, it's knowing when she's no longer needed); with a sigh she turns and disappears into the darkness of the city streets below, and she misses the black eyes that watch her leave.

**Front – o17**

He has her pressed against a brick wall and sweet Jesus, Sakura has never let a man get this close to her before (how privileged she is that it's someone as pretty as Sasuke–) and blood from his chiseled chest is soaking into her shirt as he smirks and whispers a confident, "I think we could help each other out."

**Queue – o18**

"And…you wait in this line every day?" Maybe it was because she wasn't addicted to caffeine, but something told Sakura that her _new friend_ should invest in a coffee-maker because seriously, there were a million other things she could have gotten done in the 20 minutes it took him to order his precious _Caffé Americano_.

**Bus – o19**

Note to self, she thought, confronting Sasuke about killing his last employer on a crowded bus in the middle of Manhattan wasn't a good idea; it attracted stares from _everyone_ and made the raven-haired male more irritable than usual.

**Stare – o2o**

After all the shit she'd seen in her days, not much surprised her, and Sasuke demanding that she move in with him shouldn't have been one of those things that did.

.

.

.

**Notes2: **Please follow my instagram where you can see low-quality selfies and pictures from my boring, daily life at: swallowpeoplewhole, and be sure to add me on tumblr at: wankahh. ALSO REVIEW CAUSE I LOVE THOSE.


	2. chapter 2

**Title**:Chalk-line Valentine  
**Summary**: The best part about being immortal, Sakura thought, was being able to annoy pretty little assassins without worrying about whether or not they were going to shoot you in the head. /SasuSaku/NYC-AU/

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**Notes1**: 100-sentence challenge.

.

.

.

**Watermelon – o21**

He finds it fitting one morning when she brushes past him on her way out of the bathroom that she smells like watermelon.

**Paper – o22**

"I've seen enough Angelina Jolie movies to know that assassins don't get paid very well," she starts out between mouthfuls of Cheerios. "How aren't you stuck with 3 roommates in a one bedroom apartment?" Sasuke is running a comb through his ridiculous black hair and adjusting his tie when he glares at her and says, "Mind your own business for once, will you?"

**Endangered – o23**

He's searching for a new employer, or that's what Sakura assumes, because when she wakes up and rolls out of her bed (the goddamn _couch_, mind you; Sasuke is no gentleman) there's a note on the kitchen counter that reads; '_If I'm not back in 4 days, I'm dead_.'

**Fragrant – o24**

Sasuke comes home 2 days later smelling of ramen and dog, looking disheveled and miserable, and the only information Sakura gets out of him that night is that his bosses name is Kakashi.

**Edge – o25**

Her new life with Sasuke was great – there was no way she could deny that – but that didn't mean she never got sad, because she did, and whenever she did she would find herself back at the rooftop she slept on, half-wanting to die and half-wanting to live.

**Laugh – o26**

She likes to make fun of him for everything he does, and he can't help but cringe when her wind-chime laugh echoes throughout the apartment – he wishes there was a way to fluster her into not being ridiculous when he remembers she's an adolescent, hormonal teenage girl; she's making fun of his OCD-level of cleanliness when he pushes her against their livingroom wall and parts her legs with his knee, smirking when her laughter cuts short.

**Wasted - o27**

When his new employer invites Sasuke out for a drink, Sakura snorts and tells him to have fun, turning back to her television program; Sasuke just raises an eyebrow before throwing a tiny, black piece of fabric in her face. "You're…wearing a dress?" He smirks. "No, you are."

**Sheltered – o28**

It seems every pair of eyes are on her when Sakura enters the shady-looking bar with Sasuke at her side (probably because of that _stupid _dress); irked by her nervousness, Sasuke mutters a, 'how old are you exactly?' and at her timid response of 'sixteen' has him more annoyed at the leering men than he should be.

**Nosebleed – o29**

He didn't know much about his employer other than his appearance, that his name was Kakashi, he had a pack of dogs, hired teams of other assassins, and wore a mask over half of his face; Sasuke can see the blatantly obvious orange piece of literature in his hands the moment he brings Sakura to the secluded booth the silver-haired man is seated at, and he has only moments to wonder if introducing Sakura to a pervert is a good idea before Sakura is being mercilessly hit on.

**Endless Night – o3o**

"You killed Orochimaru?" By the way Kakashi says this like Sasuke's some Rambo-type prodigy, Sakura assumes that's a big deal; she wonders if Orochimaru is the man who shot her in the head, and when she accidentally voices this out loud, Sasuke smirks and Kakashi's interest in her is suddenly a lot more than physical attraction.

**Fireflies – o31**

The next morning she is hung over and tired and _miserable_, and the last thing she wants to do is wake up at 9am to meet more weird assassins but Sasuke has promised her some roommate bonding time in return so she agrees reluctantly. (After spending 20 minutes weaving their way through downtown Manhattan, they find the headquarters – and the group of young assassins occupying it – and the first to introduce himself is a bubbly blonde named Naruto who reminds Sakura of summertime and sunshine and glowflies and better days.)

**Crawl – o32**

Sakura is in the middle of conversing with a pretty brunette weapons specialist named Tenten when Kakashi arrives and immediately demands that Sakura stand in front of everyone and introduce herself. "Hello. My name is Sakura," Sasuke is watching her, and even though there are a dozen strangers' eyes on her, his unnerve her the most.

**Reason – o33**

Kakashi smiles and asks her how old she is and what she wants to be when she's older, what her hobbies are and Sakura realizes exactly what he's doing when he picks someone out of the crowd – a man with long hair and pale eyes – and orders him to shoot her in the head. (when he pulls out a gun and aims, Sakura knew this wasn't worth getting out of bed for.)

**Careful – o34**

"Being an assassin," Sakura can hear Kakashi's muffled voice a minute later along with several shouts and gasps (drama queens), and she feels someone picking her up while she stirs back into consciousness. "…is following orders and showing no restraint, even if you're ordered to kill an innocent 16 year old girl."

**Invisible – o35**

Throughout her entire existence Sakura has lived day-to-day without purpose or a family to love and protect her or proof that she was even alive – a shadow, essentially – so when she opens her eyes and feels strong arms carrying her, Sasuke scowling down at her and faces of people she doesn't even know crowded around her looking both terrified and relieved, she maybe feels a little bit happy.

**Hate – o36**

Sasuke's idea of 'roommate bonding time' is apparently studying up on his new colleagues while playing a game of 'silent scrabble'; Sakura hates Scrabble and she hates silence and _she hates Sasuke_.

**Disease – o37**

He finds her one morning coughing up blood into the kitchen sink and among all of that red liquid there are pieces of flesh; during breakfast with a mouth full of bloody Cheerios Sakura explains that every so often her old organs filter into waste in order to make room for new ones, and his only response is a vaguely interested, 'you're disgusting.'

**Space – o38**

She wonders why she's still sleeping on the couch when she's lived with him for more than 4 months now, and all but demands that he 'stop being an asshole' and let her transform his office – which he didn't even use – into a second bedroom.

**Innocence – o39**

He guesses he can't help the stirring in his core or the blood rushing to the lower half of his body when he walks into kitchen to find her bent over at the waist, picking up spilled cereal from the floor, tiny white shorts leaving _nothing_ to the imagination; he bumps against the counter and curses, and when she looks over her shoulder with half-lidded eyes and slowly straightens with a seductive purr of, 'good morning, Sasuke,' he wonders if she's not as innocent as he previously thought.

**Fall – o4o**

"I'm happy I stalked you," she tells him while they're watching Game of Thrones on Sunday night, devouring ice cream and tomatoes, and she wonders if he's too absorbed in the Sansa-Tyrion wedding ceremony to have heard her, and then; "Hn."

.

.

.

**Notes2:** Review!


End file.
